


can't keep my hands to myself

by kinkybug (teampancakes)



Series: game nights [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE FOR MORE TAGS AND WARNINGS, POV Magnus Bane, Polyamory, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Slight Dom/Sub, Top Alec Lightwood, Truth or Dare, involved in this fic, non-binary Meliorn, the relationship tags above are the main ones but there's some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teampancakes/pseuds/kinkybug
Summary: the gang plays a sexy, kinky game of truth or dare. (PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE READING)





	can't keep my hands to myself

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is the result of me wanting to write about a sexy, kinky party where everyone blows off some steam and gets each other off. it might not be very realistic, but that was not the point of it. i just wanted to write some malec-centric PWP but with everyone in it. i understand that this is not everyone's cup of tea, so i have listed ALL the pairings that happen in this fic in the end notes. please check them out before you read the fic. 
> 
> don't like something, don't read.

To be honest, Magnus wasn’t quite sure _when_ the parties had started, just that it’d been Clary’s suggestion because she wanted to spice things up with Maia and also meet new people. Magnus had introduced her to Isabelle and Simon and they’d hit it off immediately. Then Magnus had met Jace and Meliorn at a bar and invited them along too. To even things up, Magnus had asked his on-and-off partner, Dot if she’d like to join in and they’d ended up having the parties every month to blow off some steam and engage in consensual, kinky fun.

Magnus loved the parties. He loved how well everyone got along, how they were all in their own individual relationships but were still open to some polyamorous play. Though he did not engage in anything beyond light sexual activity with any of the other members of the group besides Dot and sometimes Meliorn, Magnus loved kinky things and just hosting the parties and seeing everyone have a good time was enough for him, even if he didn’t fully participate in everything.

But then Dot moved out of town and though they tried to have the party with an odd number of people, it wasn’t as much fun and somebody or the other would always get left out. The thought of getting a new person to join them seemed daunting – they’d all grown so comfortable with each other that it didn’t seem like a sexy party with somebody else would even work. Magnus had no choice but to put their monthly event on temporary hiatus until they figured things out.

“Ok, I have somebody in mind,” Isabelle said to Magnus on one of their brunches. They were both busy people but Magnus always made it a point to keep in touch with his friends. He hadn’t forgotten the mistakes he’d made with Ragnor when he’d moved away to Britain.

“Hm?” Magnus asked patiently. He was used to Izzy’s abrupt statements by now. Her brain worked in leaps; she seemed to be having multiple conversations with herself at any given point in time. It was probably why she was so brilliant. Though she had only a year’s experience as a cardiologist, she’d already performed a very complex and tricky surgery, earning herself a rather prestigious award. Magnus was extremely proud of her.

“For our parties!” Izzy’s smile was excited and bright. Magnus looked up from his salad with interest.

“Who is it?” he asked curiously.

“Surprise,” Izzy winked. “Don’t worry. I know them very well and they’re extremely sex positive and super cool about it all. I don’t think there’s anything they haven’t tried.”

“Huh?” Magnus raised an eyebrow. He trusted Izzy but there was still the problem of whether this new person would actually fit in with their group or not, even if they were open minded.

“Just plan another one, okay, and I’ll bring them along. We can play a relatively tame game and see if they fit in.” Izzy polished off the last slice of the greasy pizza with a smack of her lips and groaned. “Ugh, I’m so full and I have patients coming in this afternoon.”

“Okay,” Magnus set his fork down and took a sip of his water. “I’ll text you, then.”

“I know you’ll love them,” Izzy beamed, giving Magnus’s hand a squeeze.

A few weeks later, when Magnus opened the door to find Izzy with her promised, mystery guest, he was left speechless. Damn, the man was hot. Sizzling hot. He had dark hair that flopped onto his forehead in an adorable little fringe, hazel eyes that looked like they could be gold under certain types of lighting and very strong-looking, delicious muscles that rippled under his thin shirt as he moved. Fuck. All Magnus wanted was to drop to his knees and suck his cock. Preferably with his hands in Magnus’s hair, pushing him down. Magnus licked his lips unwittingly.

“Hi,” Izzy gave him a smug smile, noticing how he was almost drooling. “This is Alec, my brother.” _Wait, what?_

“Your brother?” Magnus asked, looking a little doubtful. “You know this is our sex party night, right? Are you sure you want your sibling there?”

“Oh Alec and I are very cool,” Izzy answered, brushing past him into the hallway and hanging up her coat. “We don’t mind at all. I’ll explain more when everyone’s here.”

“Great,” Magnus mouth went slightly dry as Alec gave him a stunning smile. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Alec nodded formally, as if he wasn’t about to enter Magnus’s home and engage in sexual activities with a group of strangers.

“Come on in,” Magnus closed the door behind them and ushered them into the living room. “Everyone else is already here.”

“Ugh, Alec, I told you you’d make us late,” Izzy complained loudly.

Alec just shrugged and followed the two of them. Magnus entered the living room and clapped his hands together to grab everyone’s attention. “Guys, this is Alec. Izzy’s brother,” he saw a few questioning looks but chose to ignore them. Izzy could explain that herself. “Alec, this is Jace and his partner Meliorn, Clary and her partner Maia and I think you might know Simon already because of your sister?”

“Yep,” Alec nodded, waving to the others as they were introduced. “Hi, everyone.”

Izzy cut him off by raising her hand. “Ok, I know you’re thinking why I would ever bring my brother to this but it’s fine. We’re cool with it. I’m very open with him and we have lots of conversations about our sex lives. Obviously, we haven’t seen each other do it or anything like that and nor do we want to so we’ve decided if anything being done to either of us is making us uncomfortable, we’re just going to put in our headphones and play some really loud fucking music and look the other way or just get up and leave the room.”

Everyone exchanged glances and nodded and shrugged. It did feel a tiny bit weird to have a pair of siblings in their midst but they all knew Izzy and trusted her judgement.

In any case, even in their earlier parties, none of them had ever hooked up with everyone. Mostly they tended to stick with their actual partners but if they switched it up, it was usually with one or two others, never everyone. Magnus, for example, had been comfortable with only Meliorn, besides Dot, when engaging in anything other than just touching or kissing. Meliorn liked to stick with Jace but was open to participating with Izzy and Magnus occasionally. Izzy liked to switch it up the most – she’d engaged in different activities with Maia, Clary, Meliorn and Simon. Jace, Dot and Magnus were her limits.

“Ok, so that’s sorted.” Magnus waved a hand lamely around the group. “I’m assuming Izzy’s told you about what we do?” He asked Alec, who nodded again. “Since you’re new, we thought we’d play a milder sort of game so that we can get comfortable around you and you can get comfortable around us.”

“The game for tonight is kinky truth or dare. Here are the cards.” Magnus took them out of a small drawer in a bookshelf. “You can choose either truth or dare and if you don’t want to play your turn and do what the card says, you have to take a shot instead.”

Everyone gathered around Magnus, looking interestedly at the cards. They’d played a version of this game before at an earlier party but never with this particular set of cards.

“There’s two sets in here. One is a milder one and the other is a kinkier one with more explicit questions and dares. We’ll start off with the former, obviously. The cards are also designed to only give dares involving the person on your right. So when we sit in our circle, make sure the person on your right is someone you’re comfortable with.” Magnus finished explaining and motioned for everyone to take a seat on the large space he’d cleared out on the floor.

“Sounds awesome,” Maia said, taking her seat between Jace and Clary.

“Can’t wait,” Izzy replied, winking at her.

Magnus sat down next to Clary, with Alec on his right and gave him a cheeky grin. Alec looked amused but otherwise didn’t react. Next to Alec was Meliorn, followed by Izzy and Simon.

Magnus placed the milder set of cards in their respective ‘truth’ and ‘dare’ piles in the centre of their circle and clapped his hands. “Let’s begin. We’ll go anti-clockwise.”

Jace reached for the piles first, choosing to pick up one of the dare cards. On his right, Maia waited with interest for him to read what it said.

“Strip one item of clothing,” Jace announced to the room, taking off his socks and grinning. Everyone groaned.

“That is not a sexy enough start,” Maia complained, reaching for a dare card too. “Ooo,” she grinned as she read what it said. “Take a body shot off of the person on your right.”

Next to her, Clary whooped. Magnus grinned and reached for a shot glass and a bottle of tequila on the low drinks table next to him. He poured Maia a shot and passed it to her and then handed Clary the salt shaker and a slice of lime.

“Yeah, on your neck, just like that,” Izzy egged her on as Clary held the lime between her teeth and shook some salt onto the side of her neck.

“Ready?” Maia asked, turning to her. Clary gave her thumbs up, head tilted slightly so the salt wouldn’t all fall off. Maia giggled, took the shot and leaned in to lick the salt off Clary’s neck before taking the slice of lime from her mouth and giving her a cheeky little kiss in the process.

Clary gave a little shiver and laughed, wiping her neck with one hand to remove any leftover salt. “That was fun,” she told Maia.

“And that’s how you start a sex game,” Maia grinned back, nudging Jace smugly. Jace frowned.

“My turn,” Clary said excitedly, leaning forward to pick a truth card. “Ok, the person on my right has to give me three options from this group for fuck, marry and kill.” She turned to Magnus, who had already begun thinking of possible names to ask her.

“Ok, Alec, Meliorn and Izzy,” Magnus said. Clary thought for a minute.

“Fuck Izzy,” she winked at Izzy, who looked at her with a seductive smile, “Marry Meliorn because they’re such a sweetheart,” she blew them a kiss and they grinned back, hand over their heart in an ‘oh-stop-it’ manner, “and kill Alec. Sorry,” she looked apologetically towards him. “It’s just that I don’t know you as well.”

“I get it,” Alec smiled. “No worries.”

Magnus reached for a dare card. Finally, it was his turn. “Whisper something sexy in the person on your right’s ear,” he read out loud, delighted.

Alec looked amused but turned towards him expectantly, waiting. Magnus gave him a slow grin and reached out to put a hand on his knee as he leaned in. “I ‘ve been wanting to suck your cock since the minute you walked in and I’m really hoping I get to do so by the time this game ends,” he whispered into Alec’s ear.

Alec looked slightly flustered, much to Magnus’s delight, as he picked up a dare card. Magnus was a little surprised at that. Not many people would choose a dare on their first turn.

“Hold an ice cube in your mouth and transfer it to the person on your right by kissing them.” Alec read out. It was the longest sentence he’d uttered since he’d arrived and his firm, deep voice was music to Magnus’s ears. “Can I have an ice cube?” Alec asked Magnus, startling him out of a reverie about Alec dirty talking.

“Sure,” Magnus mumbled, reaching for the ice bucket and handing over the required item. Alec popped it into his mouth and turned to Meliorn, who leaned in. They kissed with their mouths open, Alec pushing the little cube into Meliorn’s mouth. When the ice had been transferred, Alec didn’t pull back immediately, but took a second to kiss Meliorn lazily. Magnus started to feel a little warm and averted his eyes.

“Great kisser,” Meliorn remarked as they spit out the ice into the small cup Magnus handed over. Alec grinned in reply.

“My turn,” Meliorn continued, picking a dare. “Kiss the person on your right but don’t touch them with your hands or body.” They turned towards Izzy, who giggled and leaned in. Everyone whooped as they kissed, tongues clearly licking into each other’s mouths.

They broke apart and wiped at their reddened mouths, giggling and smiling like teenagers. Izzy drew a truth card, which was a little surprising, in Magnus’s opinion, considering that she much preferred action than words.

“Tell the others about one thing that turns you on,” Izzy read out. She hummed as she thought and then laid the card down on the discarded pile and sat up straighter. “I guess whenever people play with my nipples. They’re very sensitive.” She winked at Simon, who grinned back in a way that said he was thinking of a private moment with her.

“Finally my turn,” Simon said, also picking truth. This was not surprising. Simon was the shyest out of all of them and always took a little extra time to warm up to whatever game they’re playing. “Name the person in the room you’d most like to have sex with right now. Easy. Izzy.”

Izzy smiled at him and brushed a hand over his crotch teasingly, causing his eyes to widen and mouth to fall open.

“Round one is over,” Magnus announced. “Should we switch positions?” He looked around the group.

“Ok,” Jace and Maia agreed, as Meliorn and the others nodded too. They got up and shuffled around a bit. Magnus noticed with interest that Alec sat down so that Magnus would be on his right this time.

“Ok, I’m starting,” Maia said, picking a truth card. “Weirdest place you’ve had sex. Hm, I guess my office?”

“How could you forget about the time I got you off on the beach under that blanket?” Clary asked in mock-horror, laughing when Maia’s expression turned panicked and apologetic.

“Oh my god, of course!” she leaned into Clary’s shoulder and put her arms around her. “Sorry, baby.”

Clary kissed her to say she didn’t mind and then leaned forward to pick a dare card. “Put on a blindfold and stand in the centre of the circle. Two or more people will caress you for two minutes.” She raised an eyebrow, looking slightly turned on. Magnus got up to get the blindfold, feeling like the party had truly begun. This was one of the better dares.

Maia took the blindfold from Magnus and put it on Clary, who took her place in the centre. Izzy, Simon and Maia got up too and silently started to feel her up. Izzy stood behind Clary, reaching up her stomach, cupping both her breasts in her hands and squeezing lightly. Maia stood to one side, kissing up her neck and Simon was on his knees, running hands up and down Clary’s inner thighs.

“Fuck,” Clary moaned as Maia sucked at a spot near her ear and Izzy circled her nipples through her shirt, rubbing over them with her thumb very lightly. Her knees trembled a bit as Simon’s hands came closer and closer to her crotch.

“Time’s up,” Magnus announced after two minutes had passed. Clary almost collapsed, taking off her blindfold and breathing heavily. Magnus knew how intense that must’ve been, especially with one of her senses deprived.

“Ugh,” Jace said after everyone had settled down again and he’d picked up his dare card. “This is to do with tickling and that’s just a weird thing for me so I’ll take a shot.” He put the card on the discard pile and took a shot, wincing slightly at the taste.

Meliorn gave him a sympathetic look and reached for a truth card. “Of the people in the room, who would you fuck even if you didn’t know anything about them?” They looked around, smiling and landed on Alec, pointing at him. “You’re hot. So you.”

“Thanks,” Alec laughed, looking a little abashed. “My turn, right?” he asked. Everyone nodded and he picked up a dare card. “Strip off one item of clothing from the person on your right.” He looked at Magnus intently, eyes sweeping over every inch of his body in a way that made Magnus squirm and want Alec to touch him.

“Your vest,” Alec decided, reaching for the buttons. “That okay?” He asked, just as he was about to open the first button. Magnus found it rather endearing, that he’d ask, even when consent was implied by them agreeing to play the game. He nodded and Alec carefully and slowly unbuttoned his vest, his fingertips barely brushing Magnus’s chest and stomach. It was agonizing. When the vest was unbuttoned, Alec swept his hands up to Magnus’s shoulders and took it off, finally touching Magnus. His palms were hot and heavy and Magnus almost shuddered. He wanted those hands everywhere.

Alec deposited Magnus’s vest carefully over the back of the sofa. Magnus took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, before reaching for a dare card. “Seriously?” he exclaims, reading the card. “Strip one item of clothing.” Everyone giggled at the coincidence and shouted “Off! Off! Off!”. Magnus shook his head and unbuttoned his shirt, shrugging it off so that he was shirtless. He could feel Alec’s eyes rake over his chest and arms appreciatively and grinned to himself. This was getting more and more interesting by the minute.

“My turn!” Izzy said, picking up a dare card. The truth pile had barely been used but the dare pile was diminishing fast. Magnus wasn’t surprised. “Give the person on your right a lap dance for two minutes,” Izzy read out, looking at Simon, who got up to sit on the sofa and spread his legs a little, patting his lap invitingly. Izzy dropped her card on the floor, crawled over to him on her knees and grinned, hands on his knees. Magnus turned on some music and set a timer for two minutes.

They all started moving along to the beat as Izzy stood up, turned and slowly slid back down, grinding up on Simon, who was growing redder by the second. As Izzy raised her arms above her head and wiggled her butt, Simon half-groaned, hands flying out to grab her waist and push her down some more.

“No hands,” Magnus reminded him lazily and Simon dropped them immediately. Izzy laughed, turning around to face him again. With a knee on either side of his, she shifted on his lap again, making him squirm.

“Time’s up,” Magnus called out.

“Oh, thank god,” Simon breathed a sigh of relief and adjusted his pants. He was clearly half-hard and slid back onto the floor, choosing to take a truth card. “Would you ever want to try anal sex?” He read out, blushing. “Um, yes.”

Izzy looked at him with interest. “Looks like you should buy a strap on, hm?” Magnus told her, making Simon blush even more.

“Round two is over too,” Magnus said, turning to the rest of the group. “Should we turn to the kinkier set, perhaps?” He was enjoying the first set but Alec kept giving him dark, intense looks and he really wanted to up the stakes a bit.

“Fuck yes,” Jace whooped. Maia nodded enthusiastically too. Magnus laughed at their excitement and brought out the other deck, feeling like the night was turning out perfectly.

“Switch positions now, if you want to,” he said, placing the kinky deck in the centre of the circle as people shuffled around. The circle was now Maia, Clary, Izzy, Simon, Jace, Meliorn, Alec and Magnus.

“I’ll pick truth,” Maia said, taking the card. “Describe a fantasy in explicit detail,” she read out as Clary turned to look at her with interest. “Okay, um, I think my biggest fantasy, which we have actually played out a bit, babe,” she added, looking at Clary, “is to be tied to a bed and teased for a really long time with toys and various textures like feathers and leather and then, after I’m a mess and I’m begging, then I want my partner to eat me out and just keep fingering my clit so that I can squirt.”

She said all of this with a completely straight face but Magnus could see both Clary and Izzy getting hot and bothered by her description. This was the best part of the game – when they start getting turned on by other people’s answers and actions until someone cracked and went off to make out in one of Magnus’s many rooms.

Clary leaned in and whispered something in Maia’s ear – probably a promise to fulfil the fantasy – before she picked her own card. It was a dare card and as she read it, her eyes gleamed brightly. “Rub or massage one body part of the person on your right. They can choose which part.” She turned to Izzy with a shit-eating grin, and Magnus could see in her expression that she already knew what Izzy would say. He also noticed Alec had taken out his phone and was playing a game on it, looking uninterested in what was going on.

“My boobs,” Izzy leaned back against the sofa and looked at Clary invitingly. Clary turned to her, reaching out to cup her breasts, lightly at first. Izzy was wearing a silky black blouse which Clary untucked from her pants so she could slide her hands up her stomach and over her bra. Izzy moaned, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back as Clary massaged her breasts, squeezing and pushing them up. Her whole body jerked when Clary slipped a hand in her bra and flicked at her nipple, pinching it between her thumb and finger. She did the same to her other nipple and judging by the small shout Izzy let out, she must have pinched quite hard.

“Time’s up,” Magnus announced and Clary pulled her hands back, leaving Izzy a little red in the face and flustered.

“Fuck,” Izzy muttered to herself as she tugged her shirt down and reached for a dare card. “Kiss or spank the person on your right.”

Simon laughed. “I don’t particularly want to be spanked,” he said.

“I want to kiss you anyway,” Izzy said, leaning in and kissing him deeply. Clary feeling her up so thoroughly had left her turned on and Simon could tell so he gave her what she needed, tugging at her hair and making her moan.

“I love this game,” Maia grinned when the two broke apart.

“It’s definitely one of your better ones,” Jace agreed, nodding at Magnus.

“Do you prefer being a dom or a sub?” Simon read out from his truth card. “Um, sub, I’d say, mostly. Sometimes I like to dominate too,” he shared a soft, private smile with Izzy, who was still fanning herself a little.

“Oh, okay, now it’s starting,” Jace grinned as he showed them his dare card. “Give the person on your right a handjob for two minutes. They can’t orgasm.” He turned to Meliorn and Magnus handed him a bottle of lube. Meliorn unzipped their pants and tilted their hips towards their partner. Jace lubed up his palm and started to jerk them off with short strokes.

Two minutes later, Meliorn was a gasping mess, squeezing their eyes shut and clenching their entire body in an effort not to come. Everyone counted down the last five seconds with Magnus and Jace grinned when they reached one. He got up to go wash his hands and Meliorn tucked themselves back in their pants, leaning to take a truth card.

“Would you like to try pain play?” They read off, frowning. “Like, wax play and all?” Magnus nodded, confirming. “No, I don’t think I’d like that,” Meliorn shrugged, discarding the card.

“My turn,” Alec said, picking a dare card. “Make out with the person on your right. Feel free to be as vocal as you can.” He quirked an eyebrow at Magnus, who had started to feel extremely excited at just the first few words.

“Not a problem,” Magnus laughed, leaning in. _Finally_, he thought, _I get to kiss this gorgeous man_. Alec’s mouth was hot and heavy, tongue slipping in almost immediately. His hands roamed Magnus’s chest and arms, and Magnus didn’t even have to try to be vocal, the moans were drawn out of him unbidden with a very practiced hand and mouth. Izzy had been right when she said Alec had tried almost everything. Magnus was quite experienced himself but Alec was making him turn into jelly. He was glad he was sitting down because he didn’t think he could’ve stood up straight while Alec was licking into his mouth roughly, hand cupping his jaw.

“Time’s up!” Maia’s voice broke into Magnus’s hazy thoughts and he pulled back, breathing hard.

“Better than porn,” Simon gave them a thumbs up, grinning. Alec sat back, looking pleased with himself. Magnus took a minute to collect himself before picking a truth card.

“Do you like lingerie?” He read, laughing. “I’ll admit I’m wearing some right now,” he said, winking at Alec, who looked a little surprised but aroused at the information. Magnus put the card on the discard pile, feeling smug.

“New round,” Izzy clapped her hands together as they got up and shuffled around. Technically, they didn’t have to but it kept things spicy and new. Magnus noted with interest that Alec had chosen to sit on his right once again.

“I’ll go first,” Meliorn said, picking a truth card. “What’s your favourite position? Um, well I don’t really have a _favourite_,” they frowned, looking at the card. “Shall I just take a shot instead?”

“If you want,” Jace handed them the shot glass and patted their back. Meliorn took the shot and wiped their mouth with the back of their hand.

Magnus rubbed his hands together, picking a dare card. “Perform oral sex on the person on your right for two minutes. They can’t orgasm,” he read off gleefully. _Fucking hell_, he thought. He could do what he’d been wanting to since Alec had turned up at his door. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Izzy get up, saying she was going to the bathroom but Magnus was more interested in the way Alec had gotten up on the couch, knees spread apart, unzipping his pants. His lazy, dark expression made Magnus shiver as he got onto his knees in between Alec’s legs.

“You can tug on my hair,” Magnus told him. Alec ran a hand through his hair as Magnus pulled down his underwear a little. Alec’s cock was huge and half-hard. It was possibly the most beautiful cock Magnus had ever seen and he bent down to wrap his lips around the tip. Alec curled his fingers in his hair and pulled, almost painfully, before pushing him down. Magnus moaned around his cock, sucking him in earnest, bringing him to full hardness. He couldn’t help but think about deepthroating Alec, about playing with balls and about having him come down his throat. _Fuck_, Magnus was getting hard himself.

Alec’s hand tugged at his hair and Magnus could feel Alec’s cool demeanour slip. His breathing was louder and harder now. Magnus wasn’t surprised. He loved to suck cock and was extremely good at it. Of course Alec was losing his cool.

“Time’s up,” Simon said. Alec released his grip on Magnus’s hair and pulled his underwear back up over his hard cock. Magnus wiped his mouth, feeling sad that he hadn’t gotten to finish the job. His lips had burned a little at the stretch and now he felt rather empty. Alec swept a hand across his cheek as they both took their places in the circle. Izzy entered the room again as well and Alec picked a card.

“Of the people in the room, which would you want to try the following kink with?” Alec read out. “The kink is choking.” He looked around the room at everyone before his gaze settled heavily on Magnus. “I think you’d look really pretty with a collar around your neck.”

Magnus almost choked. Alec would probably be the death of him.

“I’d put a collar on you and make you ride me with nothing but it on. And I’d pull on it a little just before you came. Trust me, it would make you go crazy. The orgasm would be very intense,” Alec explained with a very straight expression. Magnus couldn’t help the tiny moan that escaped his lips. He was fully hard now. Alec’s voice was killing him. And the things Alec was saying were even worse.

“Poor Magnus,” Maia giggled as Simon reached for a dare card. Magnus shot her a glare.

“Touch the person on your right wherever they want to be touched, for two minutes,” he read. “They can’t orgasm.”

Izzy closed her eyes briefly at the torture she was about to endure and gestured to her crotch. “Down there,” she asked Simon, who shifted closer and slid a hand down her pants, fingering her.

“Oh, god,” Izzy moaned, rolling her hips and letting her head fall back. “Fuck, I shouldn’t have said my clit.” She shudders a little as Simon picks up pace. “Don’t, oh god, I’ll come.”

“You can do it,” Simon whispered hotly in her ear.

Magnus noticed Maia and Clary necking and grinned. By this point in the game, people usually partnered up and started making out whenever it wasn’t their turn. He shouldn’t have been surprised then, when Alec slid a little closer and put one hand on his back, slowly rubbing circles on the smooth planes of his muscles. Magnus tried his best not to shiver.

“I’m going to –” Izzy moaned just as Magnus called ‘time’s up’. Shaking and breathing very hard, Izzy flopped onto Simon’s shoulder, her orgasm ruined.

It took her a few minutes before she could pick a card. She chose dare and read it out, sounding amused. “Strip the person on your right down to their underwear.”

“Oh my,” Clary said as Izzy turned to her, eyes gleaming brightly as she took her sweet time undressing her. Soon, Clary was down to her bra and panties and trembling under Izzy’s touch.

“Would you have sex with the person on your right?” Clary read off her truth card and looked at Jace. “Sure,” she grinned. “You’re hot.”

Jace looked smug as he reached for the dare pile. “Lick a food item off of the stomach of the person on your right.”

Everyone whooped as Maia took off her shirt, leaving her in just her bra and jeans. Jace grabbed a can of whipped cream from the coffee table and put some on her abs.

“It’s cold!” Maia complained. Jace leaned down and started licking it off with slow, soft swirls. Maia let out a moan as his tongue dipped into her navel and massaged the soft skin below it. Having licked it all off, Jace raised his head, looking triumphant. Maia sat up straight, wiping at herself with a tissue to get the last of the sticky-ness off and Magnus tried his best not to melt into the way Alec was kneading his back and shoulders.

“Ok, um, next round?” Magnus cleared his throat. Everyone shuffled around and took their new positions in the circle, looking rumpled and breathless. Magnus had a feeling the game would end soon. They probably wouldn’t be able to last too many rounds.

Alec leaned forward to pick a dare card and Magnus felt disoriented at the sudden lack of his touch. “Bite the person on your right on whatever body part they prefer.” He eyed Magnus, waiting for a response.

“Um, my nipple?” Magnus considered carefully, choosing a place that was already bare. He badly wanted to say ‘my ass’ but didn’t really feel like taking off his pants. Alec grinned in an almost feral manner, leaned in and latched his mouth over his left nipple, sucking softly for the briefest of seconds before biting down hard. Magnus gasped, hands clenching into fists as Alec soothed the pain by licking carefully and kissing the spot. When he removed his mouth, Magnus’s left nipple was wet and dark. It still ached dully but Magnus loved it.

“Do you like to be tied down or tie your partner down during sex?” Magnus read out from his truth card. “Well, I do love being restrained and spread out. If the situation calls for it and I’m in the mood, then, yes, I’d probably enjoy doing the same to my partner as well.” He sneaked a glance at Alec, who was looking extremely interested with this information. Magnus winked.

“Oh fuck,” Meliorn groaned when they saw their dare card. “I have to masturbate until this round is over but not come.” Everyone giggled and egged them on. This was one of the best cards in the deck, in Magnus’s opinion, and it was even more fun when somebody got it in the earlier stages of the round. There were still five people to go for that round to end.

Maia grabbed a card from the truth pile, giving a sympathetic smile Meliorn, who had their hand down their pants and was stroking themselves slowly. “Would you like to be edged?” she read, nodding enthusiastically. “Heck yeah!” Clary whooped, giving her a loud kiss.

Izzy twirled a strand of hair around her finger and picked a dare card, reading it with an expression that was both delighted and apprehensive at the same time. “The person on your right has to pleasure you in any way they want but deny you your orgasm. _Fuck_.” She turned to Clary, on her right, with beseeching eyes, asking her to go easy, but Clary wasn’t having any of it. She put her hand down Izzy’s pants, kissing her neck and going hard and fast.

“Tell me where you’re about to come,” Clary said in a firm, commanding voice as Izzy writhed beneath her hand. “Can’t have you losing this round, can we?”

“Fuck, Clary – fuck. I think I’m about to,” Izzy moaned. Clary removed her hand immediately, a wicked grin on her face as Izzy collapsed against the sofa, panting hard. “Jesus fucking Christ…” she mumbled, her eyes closed.

“My turn,” Clary said gleefully after she’d wiped her hand carefully on a small towel Magnus had so nicely provided. “I’ll pick truth this time, hmm. Let’s see,” she flipped over her card and read out the question. “Something that is an immediate turn off? Uh, my feet. I don’t like it when people touch my feet – it’s just weird and does nothing for me.”

Meliorn is now moaning quietly, urging the others with their eyes to get on with it and finish the round. Simon and Jace, the only ones left, give them an evil look.

“This is a weird dare,” Simon scrunched up his face. “I’ll take a shot instead.” Nobody asked what the dare was but when he put the card on the discard pile, Magnus could see it ad something to do with calling somebody a ‘nasty bitch’. Simon was right, that was a weird one.

“Truth,” Jace announced, picking his own card. “What is your sexuality? Uh, I’m pansexual. That was easy. Babe, you can stop now,” he added, looking at Meliorn, who leaned back with a heavy, stuttering sigh, taking their hand out of their pants.

“So, what do you say?” Magnus asked, looking around the group at the various dishevelled people. “Another round? Or do you want to pair up now and get off?” Izzy and Meliorn were the most on edge, and Clary was also extremely turned on, even if she was too excited to feel it acutely. Magnus was hard but thought he could last. Next to him, Alec looked the same. Jace and Maia hadn’t gotten a lot of action so they were the most relaxed of them all.

“Pair off,” Izzy voted, “For the love of all that is holy, please, pair off.” Meliorn nodded in agreement.

“Pair off, then, I guess,” Clary also nodded, moaning a little when Maia pinched her ass and agreed too.

“I guess couples it is now,” Magnus announced, noticing how Alec immediately curled a hand around his wrist, claiming him. _As if I’d want to pair off with anyone else, huh_, Magnus thought. “Ok, guys, rules are simple. One person from each pair has to dry hump the other and get off just like that. The other person is not allowed to touch your genitals, chest or ass. They can kiss you on the neck and mouth and dirty talk but that’s it. The person who comes first wins the round. I think it’ll be easier if we go into the other room.”

Maia lead the way, holding onto Clary’s hand. Jace and Meliorn followed them, with Simon and Izzy after them. Alec and Magnus were the last ones. The room was technically a study but Magnus had furnished it with lots of plush sofas and divans, perfect for times like these. Every couple drifted off to one of the sofas or divans and settled in. Clary was perched atop Maia’s lap, Jace was sitting on the sofa adjacent to theirs with Meliorn hovering over him. Izzy and Simon had claimed another divan, with Alec and Magnus taking the one in the corner of the room, a little more secluded from the rest.

“I’m putting the timer on,” Magnus called out before turning to Alec, who had taken a seat on the large, fancy armchair and spread his legs to accommodate Magnus. “I seem to remember you expressing an interest in me riding you,” Magnus said to him, tone cheeky as he took off his pants and revealed the lacy red panties he was wearing. Alec’s eyes were on the hard bulge in the front and for a minute, he didn’t say anything.

Then he pulled Magnus into his lap roughly, both hands on his shoulders. “Put your hands behind your back,” he said, reaching with one of his own to keep Magnus’s in place and secure. “Now get yourself off against my thigh,” he added, his tone deep and commanding and his gaze intense. Magnus did as he asked, rolling his hips against the strong, hard muscle of Alec’s thigh, feeling his cock poking against his own inner thigh.

With the hand that wasn’t holding Magnus’s hands behind his back, Alec reached for Magnus’s throat, wrapping slim fingers around the column of his neck. Magnus moaned, feeling himself getting wetter and wetter. His lace panties were almost soaked through, a fact that hadn’t escaped Alec’s attention.

“Look at you,” Alec murmured, squeezing the hand around Magnus’s throat very lightly, putting only the slightest pressure. “You look so pretty in these red panties. I want to see you come for me in them. Ruin them, make a mess of them for me.”

“Fuck,” Magnus moaned again. “You can squeeze a little harder,” he added, referring to the hand wrapped around his throat. Alec increased the pressure a little. Magnus was slowly turning into a mess, rutting himself against Alec’s thigh frantically, his orgasm building up exquisitely.

“You like that don’t you? You like coming for me? Oh, god, you’re so beautiful, I wish I could have you on your knees and fuck that pretty mouth of yours until you’re gagging.” Alec kept up the stream of dirty talk, shifting his hand from around Magnus’s throat to the base of his neck, pulling at his hair there. Magnus let out a loud, unabashed moan. “Fuck, look at you. You’re so needy. I want to fuck you and fill you up with my come so that you can feel it dripping down your thighs.”

“Oh, god,” Magnus gasped, shuddering as he came in his panties, spilling everywhere and ruining Alec’s jeans. “Fuck, Alec…”

Alec grinned and called out, “We’re done!” Barely two seconds later, Simon called out the same then groaned because he wasn’t the first. Magnus looked over Alec’s shoulder and saw Izzy lying back on her divan, breathing hard, her entire body flushed. Jace and Meliorn are almost done too, as Meliorn came with deep moan, their head falling onto Jace’s shoulder. Clary is the last one, surprisingly, her entire body shaking as she came, Maia’s arms wrapped around her.

“You did good,” Alec whispered in Magnus’s ear, biting the earlobe playfully. Magnus leaned in to kiss him, feeling satiated and a little sleepy.

“So that was you guys, then Simon and Izzy, then Jace and Meliorn and us last,” Maia counted, looking around at them.

“We won,” Magnus winked at Alec. “Would you like a present?” He looked pointedly down at Alec’s crotch. His cock must be painfully hard by now, especially after the half-blowjob Magnus had given him earlier in the game. He’d love to finish what he’d started.

“I do have something in mind,” Alec almost purred. “Is the game over though?”

“Yeah,” Simon replied, overhearing. “We can go off and do what we want now.”

Magnus looked around and saw that Maia and Clary had already disappeared and Meliorn and Jace were about to leave. Simon took Izzy by the hand and led her off too, leaving just Alec and Magnus.

“What do you have in mind?” Magnus asked, getting off of Alec’s lap and stripping off his panties shamelessly. He had a nice cock and a very pert ass and he had no qualms about showing them off, especially not to somebody he was keenly interested in getting off with anyway. “Shall we go to the bedroom?” He turned to look over his shoulder at Alec and caught him staring.

“Sure,” Alec replied, composure still intact. Magnus found it unbearably sexy how Alec never seemed to get flustered.

They entered Magnus’s bedroom and Alec roughly pushed him up against the door as soon as it closed behind them. “I want to do so many things to you, Magnus,” Alec whispered, voice rough. “But today, I want you to be a good boy and lie down on your back in the middle of the bed. Can you do that for me?”

Magnus nodded dumbly, her heart racing and his mind going through a million possibilities for what Alec might have planned. He got on his bed and laid down as Alec had asked, waiting. Slowly, Alec stripped naked and climbed in as well, straddling Magnus’s hips.

“I want to come on you,” Alec said calmly. “Is that okay?”

“God, yes,” Magnus breathed out.

“You can’t touch me,” Alec said stroking his cock lazily as he explained the rules to Magnus. “In fact, put your hands above your head and hold onto the bed rail. If you slip up and touch me, I’ll punish you. Understood?”

“Yes,” Magnus said weakly, his cock getting hard again even though he’d come only minutes before.

“Good,” Alec grinned, beginning to stroke himself in earnest. Magnus kept his eyes glued to Alec’s hands – the way he got himself off with long, slow strokes, the way his other hand cupped his balls, the way he paid extra attention to the slit – burning it all into his memory for future reference, if he was ever allowed to do the same to Alec.

“God, I’ve never seen a prettier man,” Alec said, his tone almost reverent.

“Come on,” Magnus whispered, egging him on. “Come on me, Alec. On my stomach, on my chest, my neck. Hell, you haven’t come in so long, I bet you’d come so hard it’d be on my face too.”

“You talk too much,” Alec panted, “I’m close.”

“I want your come on me,” Magnus squirmed a little, feeling his own cock fill again. Perhaps it was that movement that set Alec off or he’d reached the tipping point already, but when he came, it was with a loud shout, unlike anything Magnus had heard from him so far. His come spurted in jets across Magnus’s face and chest, hot and sticky. Magnus moaned, licking a drop off his lip.

“Fuck,” Alec said, eloquently. He got off of Magnus and searched for a washcloth. Magnus guided him to the right drawer and he brought it out to clean them up. He wiped Magnus carefully, ignoring his erection. “I don’t want you to come again tonight,” he said, leaning down to press the tiniest of kisses to the tip of Magnus’s penis. “Go to sleep and when you wake up, I’ll blow you.”

“Jesus, you can’t just say that,” Magnus moaned, reaching for his cock almost unconsciously, only to get a stinging slap on his wrist.

“What did I just say?” Alec asked. “You can get yourself off now but if you do, the blowjob is off the table.”

“Ugh, fine,” Magnus squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think of things that were icky and turned him off. “Sleep over?” he asked, a little hesitantly.

“How else would I be here to suck your cock in the morning?” Alec asked mischievously, getting under the covers and reaching for Magnus. Wrapping his arms around Magnus, Alec snuggled in, pressing a kiss against the nape of his neck. “Now go to sleep.”

Magnus let out an incredulous snort but was secretly pleased at being held like this. It’d been so long since he’d been held in bed, or even in general, he felt like he was floating. Despite thinking he’d never be able to fall asleep half-hard, Magnus had underestimated how draining game nights could be. He was snoring within minutes, dreaming of Alec and blowjobs.

**Author's Note:**

> pairings that occur in this fic (by paring, i mean they do something mildly and/or explicitly sexual to/with each other) in order of appearance:  
1\. clary + maia  
2\. alec + magnus  
3\. alec + meliorn  
4\. meliorn + izzy  
5\. clary + izzy + simon + maia  
6\. izzy + simon  
7\. clary + izzy  
8\. meliorn + jace  
9\. jace + maia


End file.
